Serenity
by AwesomeEevee
Summary: A boy by the name of Breezy has been struggling recently: He barely makes enough money to keep him alive. Someday, he feels, he'll run out of time and lose it all. Thank goodness he managed to go to Nintenland and meet Rom and Ram... Read on to find out what happens!


Serenity

I walked home one evening, with the landscape being snow and a beautiful Lowee sunset. What can I say? Live in Lowee, love Lowee. Oh, right! I forgot to introduce myself! My name is Breezy. Some people call me Breez. I'm 14 years old, live in Lowee (as I said before), and I'm an intro designer. I've met Lowee's CPU Candidates once, back when I was reviewing Super Nintenland, but it was only for a little bit. I think they liked me. I haven't been able to go back since, but maybe someday I can get the funds…

After I made it back to my apartment, I came across a note. I picked it up, thinking it was the rent, but no! Instead, it was 2 sheets of paper: One saying 16,000 credits had been deposited into my account, and the other was a note from White Heart herself! I was stunned, as that's exactly how much I needed to pay off the rent and go get a new graphics card for my design PC! I placed the confirmation sheet down and read the note. It read:

 _Hello, Breezy._

 _After hearing about you from Rom and Ram, I decided to look into your records. You seemed like a normal citizen, only getting one speeding ticket (for going just 3 mph over the speed limit, which isn't too serious), but you are starting to run low on money, correct? Well, please don't worry: I donated 16,000 credits to you, hence the bank note on your desk. Anyways, I hope we can meet sometime in the future, as the twins seem to like you._

 _Best,_

 _White Heart_

I blushed a bit and smiled. "Knew it."

I woke up the next morning and saw a card on my desk, with a note saying "call me if you need anything". I didn't really trust the number, so I decided to call the Basilicom and see who it was. Now, after I read the number, the clerk starting screaming as if she had just met 5pb herself. I questioned why I hadn't hung up before she said, "That's her number! You just got White Heart's number!" My eyes widened significantly more than normal. I immediately thanked her and called White Heart. She picked up, and I introduced myself to her. She actually seemed quite interested in me at first, then she got super interested, even offering to pick me up and fly me to the Lowee Basilicom. Never one to pass on an offer like that, I gave her the address and waited outside. She didn't come. About 15 minutes after the initial call, she called me and said she was waiting out front. Then I realized it: I gave her the wrong address! I immediately told her this and gave her the right address. She was very understanding and came to pick me up… again.

When White Heart came to my apartment complex, she was smiling sweetly and was being a bit of a jokester saying, "You called? Better hope it wasn't the wrong number!" She giggled and added, "Nah, I'm just kidding. So you ready to go?" I nodded, grabbed a hold of her, and we took off. She flew at a reasonable speed, one that was fast enough to get somewhere quickly but not fast enough that I would lose my hold on her. I held on a bit tighter, not ever wanting to let go. That made her blush a bright red, but she just smiled and held me back, occasionally rubbing my back sweetly. I felt as if I was going to fall asleep in her grasp, and that's exactly what I did.

When I awoke, I was lying in a bed I'd never seen before. Looking over, I saw Blanc standing beside me. "You fell asleep during the flight, so I had to carry you inside… I hope you slept well." I blushed and replied, "Thank you, Lady Blanc. So what did you call me here for?" She looked down and whispered, "To play a game with you…" I beamed. "What game?" She looked up, smiled, and said, "The one you're best at." At that moment, it hit me: She wanted to play a few rounds of Mario Kart with me! "Really? That's awesome! But…" My voice trailed off. Blanc was quiet for a moment before she handed me my 3DS, touched my cheek, and said, "You be the host." She then laid down next to me (but not too close, you H-scene freaks) and launched Mario Kart 7. I did the same, set up the Download Play, and we started playing.

"Oh, come on!" I yelled as Blanc beat me for what seemed to be like the 2 millionth time. She giggled and said, "I guess you aren't as good as they say you are… Want to go again?" I clenched my fist, determined to finally beat her, and replied, "Yeah, I'll get you this time!" She smiled sweetly and said, "Well, it'll be tough when I have this…" She held up her 3DS. In the game slot, I saw a little device any gamer would recognize: An Action Replay. I almost yelled, "You cheated?!" Blanc smiled and said, "How could you not tell? Go ahead and disconnect, please." I stopped the connection, she removed the cheat device, and tossed it to the side. "Let's not do foul play, just fair play." I smiled, restarted the connection, and prepared to destroy her. In the game, of course.

After about an hour, I was winning a lot more than when she had been using the AR. "See? You are the best Mario Kart player." She got up and smoothened her outfit. Then she motioned for me to follow her. We walked to the Basilicom's kitchen to make some snacks to have over a few more races, and that's when Blanc's true interests started to shine. She stood fairly close to me, and everywhere I moved she followed me and got a bit closer each time. After a little while, I had made some food for us… and Blanc was standing so close she was almost touching me. I just looked over and smiled before she hugged me gently. I happily returned the hug, rubbing her head cutely. But what she did next surprised me massively.

She kissed my cheek.

I started blushing a LOT, and my CPU released me from the hug blushing as much as I was. "That's for being here… and playing Mario Kart with me." She put her hand on my cheek and rubbed it softly. At first, I thought she just did it to wipe the kiss away, but then she moved her hand down to mine, pulled it up, and interlocked our fingers. We smiled and started walking back to the room we were playing in before… Blanc suddenly stopped. "Wait here," she said before letting go of my hand and continuing her path down the hall. Then, like in any anime, a bucket of water splashed down on top of her. She froze, twitched a bit, and then said through gritted teeth, "Wait right here." I asked, "What do you mean by-" She interrupted me. "Just wait here!" I nodded reluctantly and waited in the hall… without Blanc.

About 10 minutes later, she came back, looking really tired. I asked, "Blanc, what happened out there? It looks like you just had an insane workout!" As we walked back to the bedroom we were in originally, she breathed heavily for a bit and replied, "They're… so… dead… when… get hands on…" She then proceeded to flop down onto the bed and fall asleep. I then thought out loud, "Hey, where's Rom and Ram?" I decided to make it my mission to find them. As I stepped out, a book fell on my head. It didn't really hurt, but it caught me off guard. I looked up… and saw nothing. "Hello? Anyone there?" I called out, receiving no response. Walking to another room, another book fell on top of me. This one was pretty painful, but again, not that painful. "Please stop dropping these books on my head!" I shouted, but not in a mad voice. As I approached a room that looked to be for two kids, ANOTHER book started its journey down towards my head. This time, I just stopped and let it fall in front of me, and continued. Once I walked in the room, I figured out the real perpetrators: two elementary-age kids that looked like…

"Rom? Ram?" I asked, uncertain of whether or not they were real. "BREEZY!" The twins legit screamed as they tackled hugged me. I smiled and hugged them back, before they nuzzled me adorably. "We missed you," Rom said happily. "Yeah! Where were you? Dummy-land?" Ram tried to insult me, but like always, it failed. In the most adorable of ways. "Well, long story short, I was 5,000 credits in the hole, and I couldn't make it back to Nintenland." As I said that, I thought back to the rent. I hoped I had enough credits to pay it off… "You could've just asked to live here!" Ram pointed out sharply. "Yeah, with us!" Rom added, smiling sweetly. I swear, their best weapon was their own kindness and adorableness. After I asked, "You'd let me?" Ram replied with, "Of course!" And Rom added, "With us, too!" I blushed at her comment. "Um… you do realize that's against the law, right?" Ram replied with, "Of course, dummy! Whaddya live under, bricks?" And of course, Rom added, "But we're CPU Candidates! We can sleep with whoever we want, no matter their age!" Smiling, I rubbed Rom's head and said sweetly, "You sweetheart…" She smiled and hugged me again. "I wish you were my big brother… Then we could be around each other all the time!" Albeit Ram said nothing, she was smiling as if she liked the idea Rom just pitched.

Blanc walked in as I was playing with the twins and smiled. "Are you all having fun?" I turned and saw her smiling as she walked over and sat down next to me. Almost instantly, Ram caught on and said, "Ooh! Big Sis has a crush on Breezy!" before singing… yeah. You know what. THAT song. I'm just gonna go ahead and skip that part. I was giggling at how childish they were being, but Blanc got really nervous before standing up and running out of the room. I immediately jumped up, called "Blanc, wait up!", and followed her out of the room.

-END-

Actually, you know what? I'm gonna stop the story here and continue it in another part! If you liked this story, PLEEEEEEASE give me a review with some feedback as to how I can improve the story! As always, see you in the next one!  
-AwesomeEevee


End file.
